Arden
Arden (アーダン Ādan, Ardan in the Super Tactics Book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is a Knight of Chalphy under Sigurd, and is constantly insulted for his inability to carry out actions swiftly. Arden will eventually perish in the Battle of Barhara, alongside a good number of his comrades. Personality Arden is a strong and reliable individual, but is often mocked for his slow and cumbersome movements, a trait which he is revealed to be rather frustrated about. He is also shown to be jealous of Alec, noting that the latter is much swifter and charming than he is. Arden can also be said to be humble, as can be seen in a conversation which he shares with Ferry if he is paired up with her, in which he expresses amazement at being able to get "someone as perdy as her for his wife". In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats | Sword Armor | - |3 |36 |13 |0 |5 |4 |3 |13 |0 |5 |0 |2,000 | Ambush | Sword - B | Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |5% |10% |20% |10% |40% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to General *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 *'+1 to Rank' *'A Rank' *'B Rank' *'B Rank' Overall Arden's high Defense makes him a very durable unit. However, due to his low movement, he often will not be close enough to the front lines to serve as a tank. Instead, he may be used to defeat stragglers left behind by faster units or to defend the home castle from attackers. Since his Speed is low, the Pursuit Ring may be more effective on units with higher Speed that also lack Pursuit. If Arden keeps the Pursuit Ring for himself, however, he may become more effective against axe users, especially since he can only use swords before promotion. If paired with a female character, Arden will pass on Ambush to both of his children, who will also inherit his good Strength and Defense growths, but also his poor Speed and Skill growths. Arden has no Holy Blood bonuses, so naturally he cannot give any to his children. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Arden moves to a certain spot on the map, an event will occur, in which he will gain the Pursuit Ring. In Chapter 5, if Arden moves to a certain spot on the map, an event will occur, in which he will gain five points of Skill. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Ferry/Ayra and Arden are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Quotes Love Growths *Dierdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Awakening Base Stats |Knight |12 |31 |16 |0 |7 |5 |4 |18 |1 |4 | Defense +2 Indoor Fighter Vantage | Lance - C | Steel Lance* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology Ardan was a brother of Naoise (Noish) in Irish mythology. Trivia *Norton from Tear Ring Saga bears an uncanny resemblance to Arden. *In one of the manga adaptations of the game, Arden was left behind at Chalphy throughout the entire duration of the Prologue and Chapter 1. He is, however, called to Evans Castle to attend Sigurd and Dierdre's wedding. *If Ayra and Arden are lovers in Chapter 5, their final lover conversation may prove to be rather confusing. In the alleged conversation, when Arden admits his love for Ayra, she will appear to be rather doubtful, almost as if she is unaware of his feelings. Gallery File:Arden.jpg|Arden, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Armor. File:Arden-TCG.jpg|Arden, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Armor. File:Arden-TCG2.jpg|Arden, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 General. File:Adan.gif|Concept art of Arden. File:FE4FN manga Volume 1 cover.JPG|Arden as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. File:Arden.png|Arden's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters